


4

by Littlesumo



Series: Living for the weekend [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesumo/pseuds/Littlesumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Agger seldom sings. In fact even that would be saying too much since Fernando has only ever heard him sing thrice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4

**Author's Note:**

> This is taking place during the first Liverpool-Chelsea match after Fernando left for London.

Daniel Agger seldom sings. In fact even that would be saying too much since Fernando has only ever heard him sing thrice.

Once when he was so sick with the flu and drowsy from fever and medicines, that he could barely form a coherent thought. Daniel had quietly cleaned away all the used tissues, brought him another cup of tea and had sat down on the bed, singing almost under his breath until Fernando had fallen asleep. A Danish tune, since he didn't recognise either the words or melody.

The second time had been when stupid injuries where bothering him more than they should, when he was angry with the whole world.

The third time he was mourning the death of a family member, his grief more than he had expected. The task of planning the necessary steps to take a leave, book a flight and go home too much. Dan had simply wrapped his arms around him and held him as long as necessary, whispering the song into his ear all the while.

He had once asked Dan about the song, why he was singing it to him. “So that you know you're loved. When you're feeling bad, that's the thing you need the most.”

There had been no song when he left Liverpool.

Now standing in the tunnel, surrounded by his new and old teammates, he cannot bring himself to make eye contact with anyone. Even though he has seen a flicker of a smile on Pepe's face and Lucas nodded at him, even though the general feeling he gets from the Liverpool crew is not one of resentment. Even Daniel appears to be relaxed, as far as he can see from out the corner of his eyes.

And then he hears it. It's more of a humming than actual singing, but he still recognises it, just loud enough to be heard over the ruckus in the tunnel.

Fernando allows himself to smile.


End file.
